After
by Effervescent Passion
Summary: A ::Oneshot::. Serah and Snow finally get married once and for all. Lightning thinks its too early, isn't it? After all, she's only a young age of 18 right? SerahxSnow


Todays the day! I'm so excited about today. I'm sure you know why.

**FINAL FANTASY XIII COMES OUT TODAY.** (Jumps around and dances)

I want a PS3 T-T, I've been bugging all my friends about it for like so long, they pretty much beg me to shut up. I immerse myself into the FF13 world basically. I've watched so many videos, i pretty much know everything about the game XD

I spoiled it for myself basically, not that i really mind.

**Warning:** Eh.... its so short. I'm sorry. Towards the end of it, I got really distracted with this podcast I was listening to and my mind went completely blank, so I just ended it.

**Warning 2:** If you haven't played it or anything, it has a very mild spoiler in it. Barely a spoiler you could call, but still a spoiler nontheless. It speaks somewhat of what happens at the end.

* * *

"Hey Snow! Here! I'm over here!" Serah jumped up and waved her arms high in the air, hoping her fiancée would see. Snow –luckily- managed to see her and ran up towards her, a frightened expression on his face. It had only been a few days since the issue with the l'Cie finally ended, and life was peaceful again. No more running, no more hiding, and most of all, no more fighting.

Snow was loud, huge and rebellious…sorta. He was carefree and was very kind towards Serah. Despite his appearance, he can be very compassionate. His height was the most surprising. He was 200 cm! A giant you can say. People often found it strange, for someone as tall and big as him, dating someone so fragile looking like Serah. But no one really cared, they were cute together.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Snow said with a chuckle as he scratched the back of his head. He blushed nervously at Serah as she giggled back, amused.

"Okay, so what's wrong? Did you anger Lightning again?" Serah poked her head around Snow's huge body, looking to see if Lightning was running towards the two of them.

"Uhhh… sorta. Heh...heh…" He said silently. It was odd, seeing Snow being quiet. That was a first that Serah never expected to see, despite the length of time they had been dating, although Serah was quite dormant for a large gap of the time. Serah put a finger on her chin, thinking about all the possibilities. Her sister had finally accepted Snow after she became uncrystalized, due to the length of time the two of them were forced to spend together. As she pondered about why, her other hand unconsciously started playing around with the necklace Snow gave her as an engagement present.

"Oh! You…told Lightning already?" Serah too, became quieter. She had planned to tell her sister about when she wanted to marry Snow anyways, but not this early. The chances of Lightning killing the both of them was a lot smaller when it was kinda last minute. Sure she had accepted him, but she never said anything about them marrying this early. For goodness sakes, she was only an 18 year old. Plus, there was already the 3 year age gap.

"Yeah…it slipped out of my mouth unconsciously when she decided to give me a lecture about you and me" Snow said, embarrassed. He then shaked his head and a huge goofy grin stretched across his face once again.

'_Thank goodness' _Serah thought. Snow wouldn't be Snow if he wasn't always so hyperactive right? Snow suddenly nudged her, awaking her from her thoughts. That's why she fell in love with him anyway. She loved the part where he was always so carefree, and kind, despite his loudness.

"Hey. Let's go find Lightning. She's probably gonna be even more pissed later if I don't show up soon. Better face it now than later, she's probably going to kill me." Serah nodded her head in agreement.

The park was blooming with prosperity. The grass was a fresh green, flowers popped out here and there. Above the sky, you could see Cocoon as clear as day, as if it was the sun. Serah was thankful for being brought back to her human self. She would be saddened if she was a crystal forever. The two walked hand in hand; towards the area Lightning was patrolling, at least according to where Snow last saw her. Sure enough, they found the familiar figure of a pink headed woman, barking at some people she was commanding.

"No no no! That's wrong! You're supposed to….." She commanded fiercely, her arms folded against her chest, an angry expression. Even from far away, Snow and Serah froze slightly. The thing the both of them were scared of the most was Lightning.

Lightning was very well known around Cocoon, known for her fierceness, her strength, and of course, her temper. There were very few she actually respected, usually those who were at a higher rank then her when it came to the military. However, Lightning wasn't always like this. Before Serah and her mother's death, she was just another girl who was very boyish. She enjoyed playing video games, she played sports, and often got into fights with others, mostly to protect Serah from bullies.

Then, their parents died. Lightning stood there, clutching a crying Serah by the hand, standing in front of their gravestone. She had vowed to protect Serah from that day on. She promised to raise her as both a mother and a sister, becoming her guardian. Serah took care of anything related to cooking, cleaning and such while Lightning was in charge of everything else, like going to see Serah's teachers, family problems their parent's couldn't solve, making sure Serah was getting good grades. The list could go on. Yet, the two of them lived a good life. Serah was happy, despite having no more parents. And Lightning became the strong person she is now.

Lightning then felt the stare of a person, or rather persons, behind her back. Upon turning around, Lightning felt her anger rising up by the second. Serah closed her eyes, preparing for what Lightning was about to shout about. No sound came. Instead, there was a very irritated look on her sisters face.

No one said a word as Serah felt her heart quicken from tension. Next thing you knew, Snow threw himself on the ground, telling Lightning to forgive him. Still no answer from Lightning. Lightning began to tap her fingers against her arm, her eyes closed and her mouth squeezed together. Snow shot his head back up, looking at her.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked as silently as he could, audible only to the 3 of us. Lightning opened her eyes .

"What do you think?" Her voice said roughly, obviously annoyed. Her arms were still crossed as Snow sat on the ground, a sorry expression on his face.

"Lightning… I'm sorry. I really meant to tell you but-" Serah stopped, feeling her sister's intense glare at her. After moments of silence, Lightning finally said something.

"Change the date."

"Huh?" Serah answered back. Her eyes shaking.

"You heard me Serah. Change the date, no, the year. You're only 18 Serah! Why should you marry something like him? You still have your life ahead of you! You can still go back to Eden and finish your education. Maybe I don't hate him, but that's no excuse!" Lightning said, trying to change her mind. She couldn't stand seeing her sister married in the matter of months.

"Sis! You mean I'm already 18! This is what I really want. I'm going to be fine. I promise."

"Who gives a damn about promises? What if this knucklehead does something during your marriage and you guys divorce? Give a few more years before you guys decide to marry." Lightning became irritated again, she knew better than to argue with Serah. Serah was stubborn, once her mind was set on something, it won't change. Lightning was the same, only she was too proud to admit it.

"Lightning! I won't do anything to Serah. I….love her too much. If I do something stupid or make her cry, you can punch me as hard as you want." Snow answered back again, begging for Lightning approval. Her arms fell down, her fists clenched. She walked towards Snow, her face angry. You probably know what happened next. Snow was sent back by the usual punch Lightning gave when she was pissed and stormed off, yelling and barking at the first person she saw. Serah ran to his side, worried. Snow got up and wiped his mouth. He was already used to it, since he had been punched by her many times, and has been hit harder too.

"Don't worry. I'll be just fine." Snow reassured her, while sighing. When Lighting usually hits him and then stalks off, it means Lightning has nothing else to say, which also leads to her finally accepting it.

"I think we should stop talking about it for another few days. I don't want to face her wrath anymore." Snow sighed before jumping up. "Okay! Let's go get us some lunch then!" He punched the air excitedly. He had skipped breakfast, running from Lightning this morning.

"Yeah." Serah nodded her hand, agreeing. Snow always was hungry. But the thought worried her. It meant she had to cook a lot in the future, even though it made her happy. She always loved it when someone complimented her cooking, after all, it was a hobby.

The two then walked off towards their favorite place to eat. Perhaps they'll also find some of their friends too. They could talk, and have fun together.

They would be together.

Forever.

And nothing could tear them apart.

Ever.

* * *

And that's kind the end. Like I said, I got distracted by a podcast at the end. Heh...heh.

Hope you -sorta?- enjoyed it.

**FINAL FANTASY XIII~ SerahxSnow 3**

R&R?~

And remember...

Go play some Final Fantasy XIII and be excited like me :D


End file.
